Come What May
by Ayne
Summary: Una operación con trágicas consecuencias, pone al descubierto un secreto que Sydney y Vaughn trataban de ocultar, así como sus irreparables consecuencias


**COME WHAT MAY**

**(I always love you until my dying day)**

**PASE LO QUE PASE**

**AUTORA:** Silmarillien

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** PG, angs, romance ...

**RESUMEN:** Una operación con trágicas consecuencias, pone al descubierto un secreto que Sydney y Vaughn trataban de ocultar, así como sus irreparables consecuencias.

**NOTA:** Este fic, se trata básicamente de una misión de la CIA, dándose pocos povs, para ello utilizaré una serie de nick, los cuales os detallo a continuación:

**Vaughn** Explorador.

**Sydney** Montañera.

**Weiss** Saltamontes.

**Dixon** Darkman.

**Jack** Spydad.

**Will** Pulizter.

**Marshall** Worp (el ordenador de Juegos de Guerra).

**Kendall** Kojak (sobrenombre que le darán a Kendall)

* * *

Agente Bristow, Por qué ha violado las órdenes que le han sido dadas, usted ha desobedecido una orden directa.- 

Señor Brener, he desobedecido una orden directa para ir en ayuda de un compañero, un compañero y amigo. Además, nadie me ha dado la orden de que no acudiera en ayuda de mi compañero, por lo tanto solo he violado el protocolo.-

¿Qué relación hay entre el Agente Vaughn y usted.-

El Agente Vaughn y yo ... –

**1 Año Antes**

No podemos contar esto jamás¿lo sabes no?- Dijo Vaughn a Sydney.

Lo sé, y créeme, será muy duro disimular delante de esos tecnócratas, no podemos dejarnos guiar por lo que sintamos el uno por el otro.- Contestó Sydney.

Sabes que te quiero, y no quiero que jamás pongas en duda eso.-

Yo también te quiero, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible.- contestó Sydney.

Ha sido bonito mientras duró ¿verdad?- Preguntó Vaughn.

Jamás volvería atrás en el tiempo para borrar los últimos tres años, has sido mi salvador, y siempre lo serás. Sé que siempre estarás junto a mi, pase lo que pase.-

De eso no tengo duda alguna. Y sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti.- Contestó Vaughn.

Será la misión más difícil que jamás hemos llevado a cabo.- Dijo Sydney.

Nadie dijo que la vida de un espía fuese fácil.-

Actualidad.

Responda a la pregunta Agente Bristow.-

No, no tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta, la relación que pueda existir o no entre el agente Vaughn y yo pertenece a mi vida privada.- Contestó Sydney sin dudar un solo instante.

¿Se está negando a contestar a la pregunta formulada por el Señor Brener?- Preguntó el Director de la CIA Devlin.

Si así es interpretada mi respuesta, en efecto. Me estoy negando a contestar a su pregunta.-

Agente Bristow¿ es usted consciente de que pueden acusarla de desacato? –Dijo Brener.

¿Acusarme de desacato? Díganme en que momento he puesto mi mano derecha sobre una Biblia y he jurado decir ante Dios la verdad.-

No sé si se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, 3 agentes de la CIA han sido asesinados, y 3 se encuentran en el hospital con heridas de diversa consideración, dos de ellos en estado muy grave, además 3 agentes del FBI han resultado muertos, hay 2 en el hospital, uno de ellos herido por uno de nuestros agentes, uno de ustedes ha disparado a un federal.-

¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta? Tres de las personas más importantes de mi vida están en ese hospital, y si no se han dado cuenta ustedes, yo misma estoy herida en un hombro, deberían de saber, que nadie nos informó de que el FBI estaría en esta misión, nadie nos dijo absolutamente nada, así que ahora no quieran señalarnos a nosotros como culpables de la muerte de esos 3 agentes del FBI, ni nos culpen de disparar a dos intencionadamente, porque no tenemos culpa alguna. Si no se dan cuenta, la CIA es la víctima.- contestó Sydney en medio de un ataque de cólera.

Está usted mintiendo deliberadamente, el FBI envió por fax el plan de la misión que llevaría acabo a esta misma oficina.- Dijo Brener.

Si es así¿le importaría enseñarme dicho plan? Porque ni yo, ni nadie que haya colaborado en esta operación ha recibido tal información.

Agente Bristow, cuente que ha sucedido durante la misión.- preguntó Devlin.

**2 Días Antes.**

Ha sido interceptada una información en la cual se nos informa que Sloane se encuentra en Los Ángeles, al parecer está intentado reestructurar una célula de la Alianza, formada por antiguos miembros, dicha célula se hace llamar 'The Covenant', sabemos que buscan lo mismo que la antigua Alianza, ayer por la noche se ha producido una incursión por parte de este nuevo grupo en el almacén de pruebas de la CIA, han sustraído parte de los objetos que confiscamos al SD-6 pertenecientes a Milo Rambaldi, varios de esos objetos, como el reloj, han sido marcados, tenemos la posición de Sloane, y vamos a ir a por él.- Dijo Kendall a sus subordinados.

¿Una nueva organización?- Preguntó Sydney.

Así es Agente Bristow, una nueva organización que busca lo mismo que su predecesora, su misión será interceptar a Sloane y ponerle bajo custodia de la CIA.- Dijo Kendall.

¿Está ella?- Le preguntó Sydney a su padre.

Todo apunta que si, Irina Derevko está con Sloane, creo que debéis saber, que también Sark está en 'The Covenant'.- Dijo Jack.

Que novedad, donde está Sloane, está Sark, parece su perrito faldero.- Contestó Vaughn.

Está bien, continuemos. Sloane y su grupo están escondidos en un almacén en el Valle de San Fernando, el almacén posee sofisticadas medidas de seguridad, el señor Flinkman les proporcionará la tecnología necesaria para esta misión.-

Bien, si miran esta pantalla ...- Dijo Marshall.

Señor Flinkman- Dijo Kendall con autoridad. – Aún no he terminado.-

Lo siento, se señor Kendall.-

Entrarán en el almacén y detendrán a Sloane y a toda aquella persona que se encuentre con él, así mismo quiero de vuelta todos los objetos de Rambaldi que han sido robados. ¿Entendido?-

Creo haber entendido que quiere que los objetos de vuelta, con el debido respeto Señor, esta misión es descabellada, es una misión suicida.-

Agente Vaughn, no le he pedido su opinión, limítese a cumplir lo que se le ha ordenado.

Tiene razón el Agente Vaughn¿capturar a Sloane y recuperar los objetos de Rambaldi? Es de locos. – Dijo Jack en defensa de Vaughn.

Usted tuvo en su mano la oportunidad de dirigir esta oficina de la CIA, y no aprovechó esa oportunidad, limítese a cumplir mis órdenes y cállese la boca. – contestó Kendall. – Señor Marshall no tenemos todo el día.-

Lo, lo siento, como antes me dijo que cerrara la boca pues ... –

Venga Marshall- Le dijo Sydney con dulzura.

Bien, si miran esta pantalla, este es el almacén donde Sloane está escondido, como pueden comprobar en esta imagen vía satélite tomada con infrarrojos, la zona está delimitada perimétricamente con sensores de movimiento y con una alambrada de alto voltaje, así mismo, el perímetro cuenta con cámaras de visión nocturna cada 200 metros, las cuales pueden girar un ángulo de 360°, lo cual no deja demasiado margen de movimiento, en esta otra foto podemos apreciar que el almacén tiene cargas explosivas de C4, conectadas a sensores de movimiento, una simple mosca podría hacerlas estallar, también hemos visto apostados en la azotea tiradores armados hasta los dientes.-

¡Quiere que entremos ahí?- Preguntó Sydney con incredulidad.

Eso es Agente Bristow, quiero que entren ahí y cumplan con la misión que se les ha encomendado.- Contestó Kendall.

Bien, esto es lo que haréis, llevaréis este aparatito que parece una pinza para tender la ropa y lo pondréis en la valla eléctrica, esto permitirá desactivar durante 10 minutos la corriente eléctrica permitiéndoos pasar, a efectos de los hombres de Sloane, no habrá corte alguno de electricidad, ya que esta pinza solo corta la corriente de una porción de la alambrada, utilizaréis este láser de alta precisión para cortarla, además las cámaras funcionan con la electricidad de las vallas, la pinza creará una pantalla con la última imagen que han transmitido las cámaras, así pues no tendréis problema alguno con ellas. El siguiente obstáculo que tendréis serán los detectores de movimiento, debéis encontrar el receptor principal neutralizarlo con este pequeño botón, produce una onda electromagnética que engañará al detector, permitiéndoos el paso, pero solo dura 40 segundos, deberéis ser muy rápidos. Para los francotiradores no os puedo dar nada, pero podéis llevaros estas canicas, tienen un potente gas somnífero, son como las que usan los ninjas, las tiráis al suelo y zass, en cuestión de segundos todas las personas y animales que haya en un radio de 200 metros, caerán dormidos a vuestros pies, para que a vosotros no os pase lo mismo, os comeréis estos caramelos, tienen sabor a lima - limón, pero contienen el antídoto necesario para neutralizar los efectos somníferos del gas.-

Eres un genio Marshall.- Le dice Sydney.

Gra. Gracias por el halago, más viniendo de ti.-

Bien, para poder salir, deberéis cortar la corriente de todo el edificio, este edificio está segmentado por secciones, debéis cortar la corriente eléctrica de la zona exterior y vuestros problemas para salir se habrán acabado, ya que desconectaréis todo, sensores de movimiento, y alambrada.-

Y que hay de las cargas de C4.- Preguntó Vaughn.

Es imposible saber que tipo de bombas son, mi consejo es que observéis con detenimiento la bomba, pero apuesto lo que queráis a que son como las que Sloane utilizaba para proteger el SD-6, cargas de C4 con sensor de presión y de movimiento, por rayos láser, en este tipo de bombas, el sensor de presión solo es un engaño, lo que hace estallar la bomba es el láser.-

No os fiéis de lo que veáis, Sloane es un perro viejo, y no cometerá el mismo error más de una vez, es posible que haya cambiado el modus operandi, desde la incursión de la CIA en el SD-6, antes de intentar nada, aseguraros de que la bomba es como la que Marshall os ha descrito.- Dijo Jack.

No tan deprisa Jack, tú también vas, te encargarás de la coordinación de la misión, estarás en la comunicación en el lugar de la misión, Tippin., usted le ayudará- Ordenó Kendall.

Esta es su venganza ¿verdad, sabe tan bien como yo que esta es una misión suicida, nos va a meter en la guarida del lobo cuando el lobo aún está dentro.

Tómeselo como quiera, realmente me da igual, en marcha, salen en una hora, vayan a cambiarse.

Este tipo está loco.- Dijo Will.

Como una regadera, alguien debería sugerirle que acuda a ver a un psiquiatra, tiene delirios de grandeza, seguramente por eso está calvo.- dijo Weiss tratando de alegrar un poco el ánimo.

Tú siempre tan positivo, gracias Eric.- le dijo Sydney.

Deberíamos meterle una vez que acabe esta misión, desnudo en una jaula de leones hambrientos.- dijo Will.

Sería una mala idea, los leones se merecen una comida que tenga mejor sabor.- bromeó Vaughn.

Vayamos a cambiarnos, o se enfadará más que un mandril.- Dijo Sydney.

Vaya, que graciosos estamos todos hoy, los símiles del reino animal están de moda. Como sigamos tan graciosos me vais a quitar el puesto de gracioso oficial de la CIA, así que dejadlo ya.- dijo Weiss.

Media hora después todos estaban listos, dispuestos a ir a una peligrosa misión, Kendall los había citado en el centro de operaciones para dar las últimas instrucciones.

Recuerden, quiero todos los objetos que han sido sustraídos de los depósitos de la CIA, si no los obtienen, consideren esta misión como un fracaso, fracaso el cual influirá de manera negativa e su carrera dentro de este departamento. Espero haber hablado alto y claro, ahora, pueden irse.

Parece que Kendall se ha olvidado de decir cual es el objetivo número uno de esta misión, capturar a Sloane.- Dijo Sydney.

¿Y te sorprende? Kendall es un lameculos.- contestó Jack. –Será mejor que nos vayamos.-

Campo base, aquí explorador, estamos en las coordenadas establecidas. Corto.-

Copiado explorador, procedan con el primer paso, saltamontes su turno.- Dijo Jack desde la furgoneta en la cual se encontraba junto con Will para controlar la misión.

Eric, corta la alambrada.- Ordenó Vaughn.

Syd¿Has puesto el dispositivo para cortar la electricidad?- Preguntó Weiss.

Un momento, ya está, puedes empezar a cortar la alambrada.-

Chicos tenemos un problema, la alambrada es demasiado gruesa, o dura, no sé, no puedo cortarla.- Dijo Weiss.

Worp, aquí Saltamontes, no puedo cortar la alambrada, repito, no puedo cortar la alambrada con el láser.-

Marshall, aquí Jack¡has oído?

Alto y claro, Saltamontes, pon el láser en posición dos, gira la rueda que tiene en la base, eso debería funcionar.

Copiado Worp. Procederé nuevamente.-

Weiss se aproxima nuevamente a la alambrada con la intención de cortarla, ya que el primer intento resultó fallido.

Perfecto, Worp esto funciona. Chicos, podéis pasar.- Dice Weiss.

Bien chicos, ahora debéis atacar el segundo escollo, los sensores de movimiento, recordad que debéis neutralizar la caja principal, de lo contrario no resultará y seréis detectados.- dijo Will.

Copiado Pulizter. – dijo Sydney.

Bien, la Agente Bristow y yo iremos a buscar la caja principal y la neutralizaremos, cuando os demos la orden pasad lo más rápido que podáis, recordad que tan solo tenemos 40 segundos para pasar, dejémoslo en 30, vale más asegurarse, el resto iréis a neutralizar las cargas explosivas, mirando bien el tipo de bomba que es, Clark se encargará de vigilar a los francotiradores, en movimiento y suerte.- Dijo Vaughn.

Suerte chicos- Les dijo Sydney.

Vaughn y Sydney se separan del resto del grupo en busca del dispositivo que controla los sensores de movimiento, recorren el perímetro completo, tratando de no ser vistos, pero no encuentran absolutamente nada.

Tenemos un problema, no encontramos la caja central del sensor de movimiento.- Dijo Sydney.

Tiene que estar ahí.- dijo Jack.

No está por ninguna parte, en teoría debería estar en el punto en el cual nos encontramos, pero no está.- Dijo Vaughn desconcertado.

Explorador¿ desactiváis ya los rayos x? –

Negativo Saltamontes, aún no hemos podido desactivar los rayos X, no encontramos la caja. Hay que buscar otro modo de entrada.- Dijo Vaughn con una sonrisa en la cara después de oír a Eric llamar a los infrarrojos rayos X.

Vaughn, el otro modo de entrada es dejándonos ver, y eso no es buena idea, más teniendo delante un edificio cargado hasta el techo con C4.- le dijo Sydney a Vaughn.

Sydney tiene razón, ese dispositivo tiene que estar en alguna parte, tomaros unos minutos más, no merece la pena arriesgarse tanto, sino abortamos la misión, me da igual lo que Kendall diga o haga.- Dijo Jack.

Vamos Explorador, confío en tú sentido arácnido.- Dijo Weiss por el intercomunicador.

Vaughn, mira.- Dijo Sydney de repente.

De todos los sitios donde podía estar, está en el mejor de ellos. Base tenemos un problema, la caja central de los sensores está pegada a la fachada del edificio.-

Copiado explorador.- Dijo Will.

Y ahora como pasamos, no tenemos otra solución más que intentar pasar por aquí.- Preguntó Sydney.

¿Volando, no tenemos forma de hacerlo, el terreno es demasiado amplio como para ir con un spray rociando por todas partes para no interponernos entre los infrarojos, no hay manera de hacerlo más que .- Dijo Vaughn mirando para el cielo.

Ohh, Vaughn¿no crees que detectarán el helicóptero?- Bromeó Weiss, que estaba siguiendo la conversación por el auricular.

Dame la cuerda con el ancla.- Dijo Sydney.

Buena idea, me gustan tus ideas, siempre son muy buenas.-

Sydney coge la cuerda con el ancla que Vaughn le da, y mete el ancla en el disparador, la lanza y pasa por encima de un cable de alta tensión que pasa justo por encima de ellos, Vaughn se puso al otro lado del cable para agarrar el otro extremo de la cuerda, Sydney va hacia él y empieza a trepar por la cuerda, una vez que está a la altura del cable engancha una polea con un arnés, y pasa por encima del campo de infrarrojos, yendo a parar justo a la fachada del edificio, descendiendo por la cuerda, la cual había recogido.

Estoy en el otro lado, me dispongo a neutralizar el campo de infrarrojos.-

Copiado Montañera.- dijo Jack.

Equipo, atentos a la orden de movimiento.- dijo Will.

Estoy colocando el neutralizador en la caja. Ya está, el led rojo se ha apagado, caja neutralizada.- Dijo Sydney por su intercomunicador.

Vaughn se acerca a Sydney corriendo.

Buen trabajo Syd.-

Gracias, vamos, Saltamontes, vamos hacia vuestra posición.-

Negativo Montañera, Explorador y tú ocuparos de las bombas de ese lado del almacén, repito ocuparos de las bombas de ese lado del almacén.-

Copiado Spydad.-

Aquí Worp, quiero que me digáis de que tipo son las cargas explosivas.-

Hemos pasado.- Dijo Weiss.

Copiado Saltamontes.- Dijo Will.

Worp, las cargas explosivas son idénticas a las usadas por el SD-6, con sensores de movimiento y de presión.-

Bien, utilizad el spray que os he dado para desactivarlas, tenéis que extraer la pieza que está justo en el centro con las pinzas, pero sin tocar los rayos infrarrojos, si los tocáis boom, explotará la bomba.-

Base, tenemos otro problema, las bombas son independientes pero están conectadas en red. Si una estalla, estallarán todas con un retardo de 15 segundos cada una.-

Copiado Explorador. Empezad a desactivar las bombas, id en equipos de dos. Equipo Alfa, Explorador y Montañera, Equipo beta Saltamontes y Charlie, Equipo Gamma Pluto y Spongebob. Darkman ¿estás en posición?- Ordenó Jack.

Darkman en posición.-

Avance hasta la posición de Explorador y montañera, y entren por la puerta principal una vez hayan sido neutralizadas las cargas explosivas. Equipos Beta y Gamma, entrarán por las puertas de los flacos este y oeste. Adelante.-

Aquí equipo Gamma, copiado.-

Beta, recibido alto y claro.-

Alfa, lo mismo.-

¿Tú rocías la bomba y yo saco el dispositivo? Me tiembla la mano menos que a ti.-

¿Me estás llamando viejo? Esta no te la perdonaré.-

Ohh, vamos Vaughn, siempre me acabas perdonando.-

¿Preparada?- Preguntó Vaughn.

Que remedio, dispara.-

Vaughn rocía la bomba con el spray que Marshall les dio, mientras Sydney extrae el sensor de presión.

Base, aquí Montañera, primera bomba desactivada, vamos a por la segunda.-

Copiado, montañera.-

¿Chicos, como va.-

Hola Dixon, hemos desactivado la primera bomba.- Dijo Sydney.

Rocía.- Dijo Sydney.

Segunda fuera, ahora la tercera.-

Esto se me da bien, y eso que la experta en bombas no soy yo.- Le dijo Sydney a Vaughn en tono de burla.

Ja, muy graciosa¿lo dices porque soy especialista en armamento químico y biológico, sobretodo químico.- Dijo Mirando a Sydney pícaramente.

Vamos, nos quedan aún 4 bombas. No es el momento de ponerse a Flirtear.- Dijo Dixon.

Te toca.- Dijo Sydney.

¿Qué?- Le responde Vaughn.

Que te toca, ahora yo soy la chica del Spray.-

Syd¿estás ligando conmigo?- pregunta Vaughn,

¿Crees que me hace falta ligar contigo? Te tengo en el bolsillo Explorador.

Ohhh, vamos chicos, dejadlo ya, estamos intentado ver una peli de espías sin distracciones, a partir de ahora llamadme Bond, James Bond, Base, equipo Beta ha finalizado, pared este limpia, esperamos instrucciones.- Dijo Weiss.

Aquí Sponge, equipo Gamma también ha finalizado, las cuatro bombas han sido neutralizadas. Estamos a la espera de recibir instrucciones. Ahh por cierto, el agente Saltamontes necesita clases de romanticismo, no aprenderse al pie de la letra todas las tácticas que usa James Bond para ligar. Corto.-

Cállate Craig.- Dijo Eric por el intercomunicador.

Equipo Alfa, situación.- Dijo Will.

Nos quedan aún 3 bombas de 8.- Dijo Dixon.

_10 Minutos después._

Base, pared norte limpia.-

Copiado Explorador. Entren en el edificio.- Ordenó Jack Bristow.

Los tres equipos entran en el edificio sin que los hombres de Sloane den señales de vida, los pasillos están completamente desiertos, muchos papeles están desperdigados por el suelo, el equipo de Weiss se ha encargado de ir en busca de los objetos de Rambaldi, pero no hay ni rastro de ellos, tampoco hay ni rastro de Sloane, Sark o de Irina Derevko, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Base, los objetos de Rambadi no están en el almacén.-

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Will extrañado.

No están, no hay ni rastro de ellos.- Dijo Weiss.

Tampoco hay rastro alguno de Sloane o de sus hombres.- Dijo Dixon.

Equipo Gamma, reporte estado de la Misión.-

Aquí Sponge, no hay ni rastro de los hombres de Sloane.

Salid de ahí inmediatamente, es posible que se trate de una trampa.- Ordenó Jack Bristow.

No, repito, que nadie salga del edificio, es una orden, busquen bien, los objetos de Rambaldi tienen que estar ahí.- Vociferó Kendall a través del micrófono.

Señor, aquí no hay nada ni nadie.- Dijo Dixon.

Si alguien sale de ese edificio que se atenga a las consecuencias.-

Ohh, vamos¿puede hacer callar alguien a Kojak de una vez?-

Le he oído Agente Vaughn, no crea que esto se quedará así.-

Salgamos del edificio.- Dijo Weiss.

¡ ALTO ! FBI, no se muevan.-

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Sydney extrañada.

¡Es que no han oído? quedan detenidos.- Dijo un Agente del FBI.

Aquí Explorador, Abortamos la misión, repito abortamos la misión.- Ordenó Vaughn mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas.

¿Michael?. Son CIA, no disparen son de la CIA.-

Que demonios hace el FBI en una misión de la CIA.- Preguntó Jack a Will.

No sé. Por qué no hemos sido informados.-

Kendall, el FBI está aquí, por qué no hemos sido informados de que estarían presentes en esta misión.- Preguntó Jack.

Olvídense del FBI, su misión es distinta de la nuestra.-

Un momento¿Kendall sabía que el FBI estaría aquí?- Preguntó Will.

¡ Nos Disparan !-

Es una trampa.- Murmuró Vaughn.

El Agente Mackay ha caído, está muerto. Ahhh. Y también el Agente Clark.-

Sponge, repite. ¿Sponge?- dijo Jack enérgicamente.

Vaughn, hemos perdido contacto con Sponge.-

Están muertos. Poneros a cubierto rápido. – Critaba Sponge mientras venía corriendo. – El Mackay y Clark están muertos. – Clark que era uno de los agentes encargados de la vigilancia del perímetro exterior, se había unido a ellos.

Desde la azotea varios de los hombres de Sloane estaban disparando a los equipos de la CIA y del FBI con armas automáticas, habían caído en una trampa, y no había lugar en el cual poder ponerse a cubierto, poco a poco varios agentes más fueron cayendo, entre ellos el compañero de Weiss, y 3 agentes del FBI, Weiss había sido herido en una pierna, y estaba en el suelo, Sydney corrió hacia su posición pero fue herida levemente en el hombro, Dixon también estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, tenía una herida de bala en el pecho, Vaughn seguía de pie, junto con otros dos agentes del FBI, con su arma en alto, cuando de repente se desploma, disparando inconscientemente su arma, cuya bala va a parar al Agente del FBI que tenía justo delante.

Papá, nos están disparando, necesitamos ayuda urgente, rápido.-

Ahora vamos.- Dice Jack.

Jack y Will salen de la furgoneta de vigilancia, y se dirigen hacia donde está su equipo, Jack corre directamente hacia Sydney y Weiss, mientras que Will hace lo propio con Dixon, al mismo tiempo un equipo del FBI irrumpe en la dantesca escena para hacer lo propio con sus agentes. Antes de llegar a donde está su hija, se da media vuelta e increpa a uno de los agentes del FBI.

Quiero hablar con el Agente al mando, soy el Subdirector Bristow.-

Yo estoy al mando de la operación, soy el Agente Especial Bowman, estamos al mando del Director Adjunto Kendall.-

¿Qué¿Kendall tiene conocimiento de la misión que el FBI llevaría a cabo aquí?- Preguntó Jack con asombro.

Claro, ha sido diseñada por él, nuestra misión era detener a un fugitivo llamado Arvin Sloane, y apoderarnos de una serie de objetos que al parecer había robado.- Respondió Bowman.

No lo entiendo, no hemos sido avisados de que el FBI colaboraría en esta misión.-

Pues es muy raro Subdirector Bristow, porque Kendall es el Director de su agencia en Los Ángeles, yo mismo le he enviado un fax esta mañana con la firma de su superior el Director General del FBI en Los Ángeles John Gamble, aprobando la misión.-

Gracias Agente Bowman, ordenaré una investigación exhaustiva de esta misión, otra pregunta si me permite. – Dijo Jack.

Adelante.- Respondió Bowman.

¿Qué misión cumplía la CIA exactamente en esta misión?-

La misión de la CIA era romper las barreras defensivas para que de esta manera nosotros tuviéramos libre acceso para llevar a cabo el objetivo de la misión.- Respondió Bowman.

Muchas gracias Agente Bowman.- Dijo Jack. Dando media vuelta, se dirigió a donde estaba Sydney.

Sydney¿Estás bien?-

Estoy herida en un hombro, pero es simplemente un rasguño, Eric está peor que yo, tiene una herida muy fea en una pierna y está perdiendo mucha sangre.-

Déjame ver, Eric, te voy a poner un torniquete para parar la hemorragia¿puedes andar?-

Lo intentaré.- Dijo Weiss poniéndose en pie con un gran esfuerza una vez que Jack le hubo hecho el torniquete.

Sydney, ayúdale a ir hasta la furgoneta.-

Papá¿Has visto a Vaughn?-

No, no le he visto, tampoco se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.-

¡Will¿has visto a Vaughn?- Preguntaba Sydney a Will, mientras se acercaba a la posición de Jack.

No, no le he visto, Jack, Dixon necesita ayuda inmediatamente, tiene una herida en el pecho y está inconsciente, le cuesta respirar.- Dijo Will.

Un equipo médico llegará en menos de 5 minutos, esta misión ha resultado un auténtico fracaso, hay 5 bajas, 3 de nuestros hombres están muertos.- Dijo Jack.

Vaughn responde¿Vaughn, no me asustes, responde.- Decía Sydney por el intercomunicador sin éxito alguno, cuando de repente ve a Vaughn tirado en el suelo.- ¡ Vaughn !

¡Sydney!- Gritó Jack.

Papá es Vaughn, está allí.-

Vaughn estaba tirado a unos 500 metros de donde Sydney y el resto estaban, a su lado había otro cuerpo tirado, siendo atendido por sus propios compañeros, era el agente del FBI al que Vaughn había disparado fortuitamente, el agente del FBI tenía una herida en el estómago y estaba sangrando profusamente, pero aún mantenía la consciencia, Vaughn sin embargo estaba inconsciente.

Vaughn estoy aquí. ¿Vaughn?-

No te va a responder Syd. He intentado hablar con él pero no reacciona.- Le dijo el Agente del FBI.

¿Billy? Que te ha pasado.- Dijo Sydney extrañada.

Él me ha disparado. Mi propio hermano me ha disparado.- Dijo Bill Vaughn Jr. Mientras perdía la consciencia.

Dios Vaughn, que has hecho. Aquí Montañera, Explorador necesita atención médica de inmediato. Papá. – Dijo Sydney.

Syd, como está- Dijo Jack acercándose a su hija.

No lo sé, no tiene ninguna herida. Pero está inconsciente.-

Will, ayúdame, vamos a llevarle a la furgoneta, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, pueden quedar aún hombres de Sloane en los alrededores.- Ordenó Jack.

Pero¿y Dixon?.- Preguntó Sydney.

Un agente del FBI, me ha ayudado a sacarle de aquí, ahora mismo le están atendiendo los equipos de urgencias, al igual que a Eric.- Contestó Will.

Cógelo de las piernas, yo le cogeré de los brazos, a la de tres, 1,2,3.- Dijo Jack.

Entre Jack y Will, Vaughn fue trasladado a la furgoneta desde la cual habían controlado la misión, una vez llegaron a ella tumbaron a Vaughn en el suelo, en espera de que los servicios médicos pudieran atenderle.

Jack.- Dijo Will enseñando su mano derecha ensangrentada.

Trae inmediatamente a un médico aquí. Corre.- Dijo Jack.

Sydney, ayúdame a quitarle el chaleco.-

No tiene ninguna herida, de donde pudo haber salido la sangre que Will tenía en su mano.- Preguntó Sydney desconcertada.

No lo sé, ayúdame a darle la vuelta.-

Sydney ayuda a su padre a darle la vuelta a Vaughn con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Mira, tiene una herida de bala en el costado izquierdo, pero apenas hay sangre.- Dijo Sydney-

Quizás tenga lesiones internas, no sé.-

Donde está Will con el médico.- preguntó Sydney nerviosamente.

Ahí vienen.-

_6 Horas Después._

Hospital de la CIA en Los Ángeles.

Ehhh, pequeño saltamontes¿cómo estás?-

¿Pequeño, Sydney me habéis tenido abandonado durante 4 horas, hace 3 horas que he salido de la anestesia, y ya sabes lo aburridos que son los hospitales, además no dan nada decente en la televisión a estas horas. Donde está Mike, el también me tiene abandonado.-

Eric, Michael ha sido herido de gravedad, aún está en el quirófano, los médicos aún no nos han dicho nada a cerca de su estado. Necesito saber algo ya, no puedo aguantar esta incertidumbre, necesito decirle una algo que es muy importante para nuestras vidas, algo que tenía que habérselo dicho esta mañana cuando me confirmaron que ….- Dijo Sydney llorando.

Ehh, Ehhh, tranquila, Mike estará bien.-

Eric no lo entiendes, si Michael no se recupera tendré que criar yo sola a nuestro hijo.- Dijo Sydney.

¿Cómo?- Dijo Jack Bristow sorprendido.

Pa, Papá, no te he oído llegar.-

Por qué sabiendo que estabas embarazada no has renunciado inmediatamente a esta misión, Sydney. Cuando hace que lo sabes.- Preguntó Jack Bristow con furia.

Desde hace dos días, esta mañana he ido a hacerme una ecografía. Me han dicho que estoy de 8 semanas. Lo siento papá, siento no habértelo dicho, siento no habérselo dicho a Michael, y quizás ahora nunca tenga la oportunidad de decírselo. – Dijo Sydney derrumbándose en los brazos de su padre.

Tranquila, he venido a decirte que dentro de 10 minutos el médico nos dirá cual es el estado de Vaughn. ¿Cómo estás Eric?.

He estado mejor gracias. Jack, está muy nerviosa.- dijo Eric en bajo.

Ohh, se me olvidaba, Dixon está bastante mal, está aún está inconsciente, el médico dice que las próximas 48 hora serán críticas, pero confía en que se recupere, aunque tendrá que estar un tiempo aquí encerrado. Vamos Sydney. Agente Weiss, confío en que no acosará a ninguna enfermera.-

Tranquilo Jack, como todas sean como la enfermera que me ha atendido antes, no hay ningún problema.-

¿Mark, esta es mi hija Sydney.-

¿Cuál es el estado del Agente Vaughn?- Preguntó Sydney.

Seré lo más sincero que pueda con vosotros, Jack, y yo éramos grandes amigos del padre del Agente Vaughn, para mi ha sido muy duro tener la vida del hijo de Bill entre mis manos. El Agente Vaughn ha llegado al hospital con parada cardiorespiratoria, la cual ha superado con éxito, presenta una herida de arma de fuego en el costado izquierdo, la bala es de 9 milímetros, y ha causado daños de consideración diversa, entrando por el flanco izquierdo, y alojándose en uno de sus pulmones. No voy a negarlo, pero la bala ha provocado daños muy graves en su organismo, así como una hemorragia interna. Su estado es muy grave, está en estado de Coma.-

¿Se recuperará?- Preguntó Sydney.

No lo sé, aún es pronto para decirlo, si sobrevive las próximas 72 horas hay muchas probabilidades de que salga adelante. Si quieren pueden ir a verlo, está en la UCI. En cuanto a Bill, todo ha salido bien, ahora mismo está en recuperación, quizás dentro de varias horas podáis ir a verlo.-

Gracias Mark.-

Jack y Sydney van hacía la UCI, donde se encuentra Vaughn, Sydney va fuertemente agarrada del brazo de su padre, Vaughn está con respiración asistida y lleno de cables y tubos por todas partes, lo que provoca en Sydney un mareo, Jack la agarra fuertemente y evita que se caiga al suelo, avanzan hacia uno de los lados de la cama donde Vaughn yace inconsciente, y la ayuda a sentarse. Sydney coge su mano y le dice:

Pase lo que pasé, siempre te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Presente.

Sala de interrogatorios de la CIA.

Volveré a repetirle la pregunta Agente Bristow. ¿Qué relación hay entre el Agente Vaughn y usted?.-

Y yo volveré a responderle lo mismo, esa respuesta forma parte de mi vida privada, y no me gusta mezclar privacidad con trabajo.- contestó Sydney con un tono burlesco.

Su vida privada está interfiriendo en su trabajo Agente Bristow, y eso lo hace ser motivo público, conteste a la pregunta.-

Le he dicho que no pienso contestar a esa pregunta, y créame, me importa un bledo que me acusen de no querer colaborar con la investigación.-

Ante la reiterada negativa de Sydney, los Agentes encargados de la investigación deciden cambiar la forma de interrogatorio, después de que el Agente Brener, susurrara algo inaudible para Sydney a sus compañeros.

Agente Bristow, una de las normas principales de esta agencia es no dejar a un compañero herido, usted estaba con el Agente Weiss, herido en una pierna y ha corrido en auxilio del Agente Vaughn, esto está considerada como una falta muy grave dentro del protocolo de la CIA.- Informó Brener.

Agente Brener, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si se nos hubiera informado de que un equipo del FBI participaría en esta misión.-

Agente Bristow, no va a decirme ahora que no sabían que el FBI iba a participar en esta misión, no se moleste, ni pierda su seguramente hermoso tiempo en decírmelo.-

Así es, en ningún momento hemos sido informados de ese hecho. Si tuviéramos conocimiento de que los federales estarían allí nada de esto hubiera pasado.-

Agente Bristow, soy el Director Adjunto Walters del FBI. Es totalmente imposible que ustedes no tuvieran conocimiento de uno de nuestros equipos iba a participar, ya que ha sido el propio Director Kendall la persona que ha planificado la misión conjunta.-

¿Qué, Kendall no nos ha dicho nada.-

Agente Bristow, cual era exactamente la misión de la CIA.-

La misión de la CIA consistía en capturar a Arvin Sloane, y recuperar una serie de objetos pertenecientes a un inventor italiano llamado Milo Rambaldi.- contó Sydney.

Perdone pero está usted equivocada, esa era precisamente la misión del FBI. La misión de la CIA era abrirnos paso a nosotros.- dijo Walters.

¿Abrirle paso a ustedes? –

En efecto, la CIA se encargaría de desactivar las medidas de protección con las cuales el Señor Arvin Sloane había dotado al almacén, una vez que hubieran sido desactivadas nosotros entraríamos.-

Sométanme a un detector de mentiras, a lo que quieran, pero les juro por la vida de mi ...-

Por la vida de quien Agente Bristow.- Preguntó Brener.

Por la vida de mi familia, que la CIA en ningún momento ha sido informada de algo tan importante como esto, por qué no le preguntan al Director Kendall. Después de todo él y nadie más es el responsable de que esta misión haya sido un completo desastre.-

¿Esta acusando de negligencia a uno de los altos cargos del FBI?-

Si es considerado como una acusación, en efecto, acuso a Kendall de guardar deliberadamente información, lo que no entiendo es el interés que tiene el FBI por los objetos de Rambaldi.- preguntó Sydney con curiosidad.

Eso es información clasificada, no es de su interés.- sentenció Walters.

Agente Bristow, volveré a formularle la pregunta de antes¿qué relación existe entre el Agente Michael Vaughn y usted.- Preguntó Brener.

Me mantengo en la misma posición que las veces anteriores cuando me ha formulado la misma pregunta. Además, les recuerdo que aquí no se está juzgando la relación que existe entre el Agente Vaughn y yo ¿Cierto?-

¿Sabe que el Agente Vaughn ha disparado a su hermano William?-

Lo sé.-

Y supongo que sabe también que el Agente Especial William Vaughn ha presentado una denuncia en contra de su hermano Michael por intento de asesinato.- Dijo Brener.

No, no lo sabía, como puede denunciar a su hermano, Vaughn, digo el Agente Vaughn no disparó de manera intencionada a su hermano, ha sido un disparo fortuito.-

El Agente Especial William Vaughn dice que ha sido deliberado.- Dijo Walters.

¿Les importa que nos tomemos un pequeño descanso? No me encuentro bien, estoy mareada.

Está bien, reanudaremos esta vista a las 3 de la tarde después del almuerzo. Agente Bristow, no puede salir del edificio.- Dijo Brener.

Sydney sale de la sala de interrogatorios con la mano en la boca y corriendo hacia el baño, una vez allí se moja la cara con agua y se mira al espejo, mientras por su mejilla caen lágrimas, siente pasos detrás de ella, y en el reflejo del espejo puede ver a Will y a su padre.

Me están machacando. Intentan confundirme, ya no sé si investigan mi supuesta relación con Vaughn o la misión.- Dijo Sydney bajando la cabeza y apoyando las manos en el lavabo.

Tienes que aguantar Syd.- intentaba de animar Will.

Cómo, como voy a poder aguantar todo esto, Vaughn está en esa cama inconsciente, los médicos no saben si sobrevivirá, y dos de mis mejores amigos están también heridos.-

Están tratando de sacarte información sobre tú relación con Vaughn, por eso te presionan, con hechos que están claros a simple vista.- Dijo Jack.

Voy a contarlo todo, les voy a contar mi relación con Vaughn, eso es lo que quieren oír ¿no, cuando antes lo descubran antes me dejarán ir junto con él.-

Sydney, eso es darles lo que quieren, no puedes caer en su trampa, no puedes rendirte con tanta facilidad¿dónde está la Sydney fuerte que todos conocemos?- Dijo Will.

Esa Sydney desapareció el día que hirieron a Vaughn. Esa Sydney está en coma junto con él, y si él muere ella morirá para siempre.- Dijo Sydney llorando y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Vamos cariño tienes algo por lo que luchar, tú hijo o hija, tienes que intentar comer algo, e intentar dormir un poco, vamos a mi oficina. Will¿te importa ir a buscar algo para almorzar?.-

En absoluto. Vuelvo rápidamente.-

Jack se lleva a Sydney a su oficina, una vez allí, la ayuda a tumbarse en el sofá que hay en la oficina.

Papá. Como está.- Pregunta Sydney.

No hay ningún cambio por el momento, continúa igual.- Contestó Jack

Me han dicho que Billy acusa a Michael de intento de asesinato.-

Eso solamente es una treta para que les digas todo lo que quieren oír, he hablado con Billy y me ha dicho que se oyó un disparo, y que mientras Vaughn se caía al suelo su arma se disparó involuntariamente, no han hablado con Billy te lo puedo asegurar, y si es necesario Billy me ha dicho que testificará a favor de Michael, he tenido que contarle lo de la investigación, después de todo el cometido es descubrir las causas por las cuales Michael disparó a un agente del FBI, sólo les importa eso, nada más. Por qué no intentas dormir un rato, necesitas descansar.-

Will llegó al cabo de media hora con comida, entró sigilosamente en la oficina de Jack y vio a Sydney profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Se durmió hará unos 20 minutos.-

Pobrecilla, se notaba que estaba agotada, lleva prácticamente 4 días sin salir del hospital, apenas ha dormido, y no ha probado bocado desde esta mañana, y no ha sido demasiado lo que ha comido, Francie le ha preparado unas tortitas con chocolate, y sólo ha comido la mitad de una.-

Al cabo de 40 minutos Marshall irrumpe en la oficina de Jack despertando a Sydney.

Jack, tengo la grabación que me has pedido.- dijo Marshall emocionado.

¿Qué grabación?- preguntó Sydney desperezándose.

Ohh Syd, te he despertado, lo siento.-

No pasa nada Marshall, creo que he dormido demasiado. Qué grabación es esa.-

La que demostrará que la CIA no ha sido informada de la participación del FBI en la misión.-

Eres un genio Marshall.- Dijo Will dándole un beso a Marshall en la frente.

Gra, gracias, no es necesario que me digáis que soy un genio, sé que soy un genio, ahora si me disculpáis he de volver al trabajo.- Dice Marshall saliendo por la puerta.

Syd, tienes que comer algo, Francie me ha dado esto para ti, aún está caliente.- Dijo Will.

Ummm, que bien huele, comida china. Me encanta como prepara Fran la comida china, pero no tengo hambre.-

Sydney, ahora comes por dos. Come algo.- Dijo Jack.

Si, tienes razón, ahora somos dos, además, no es cuestión de desagradecer la comida que me ha preparado Francie.- Dijo Sydney llevándose un bocado a la boca. – Está riquísima.-

Diez minutos más tarde Sydney había acabado la comida que Francie le había preparado, era la hora de seguir con el interrogatorio, un agente irrumpe en el despacho de Jack para llevar a Sydney de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorios.

No temas decir la verdad hija. Te quiero.-

Yo también te quiero papá.-

Sala de interrogatorios

15:00h.

Agente Bristow. Pase y siéntese, ya conoce el procedimiento.-

¿Podrían traerme una botella de agua mineral fría?- Preguntó Sydney.

Sin ningún problema. – Dijo Brener dando órdenes con la cabeza a un joven oficial que estaba en la puerta, que apareció con la botella de agua segundos más tarde.

Gracias.-

Agente Bristow, somos gente muy ocupada, como usted seguramente, iremos al grano. Nos hemos enterado de cierto detalle a cerca de su vida. ¿Quién es el padre del hijo que usted está esperando?-

Vaya, si que empezamos fuerte.- Dijo Sydney.

Señor.- Dijo un oficial que acababa de entrar con un sobre precintado en la mano.

¿Sí agente Moretti?- Preguntó Brener.

Ha sido aportada una nueva prueba a la investigación, es la grabación de las instrucciones que Kendall les ha dado a sus hombres el día del incidente.-

Muchas gracias, puede retirarse. Bien, antes de que conteste a la pregunta que he formulado, veremos el video de esta prueba.-

El Agente que estaba en la puerta coge la cinta y la mete en el video, pasándole posteriormente a Brener el mando a distancia de la televisión.

**Flashback**

_Pa_s_en y siéntense.- Ordena Kendall._

_Bien, Ha sido interceptada una información que dice que Sloane se encuentra en Los Ángeles, al parecer está intentado reestructurar una célula de la Alianza, formada por antiguos miembros, dicha célula se hace llamar 'The Covenant', sabemos que buscan lo mismo que la antigua Alianza, ayer por la noche se ha producido una incursión por parte de este nuevo grupo en el almacén de pruebas de la CIA, han sustraído parte de los objetos que confiscamos al SD-6 pertenecientes a Milo Rambaldi, varios de esos objetos, como el reloj, han sido marcados, tenemos la posición de Sloane, y vamos a ir a por él.- Dijo Kendall a sus subordinados._

_¿Una nueva organización?- Preguntó Sydney._

_Así es Agente Bristow, una nueva organización que busca lo mismo que su predecesora, su misión será interceptar a Sloane y ponerle bajo custodia de la CIA.- Dijo Kendall._

_¿Está ella?- Le preguntó Sydney a su padre._

_Todo apunta que si, Irina Derevko está con Sloane, creo que debéis saber, que también Sark está en 'The Covenant'.- Dijo Jack._

_Que novedad, donde está Sloane, está Sark, parece su perrito faldero.- Contestó Vaughn._

_Está bien, continuemos. Sloane y su grupo están escondidos en un almacén en el Valle de San Fernando, el almacén posee sofisticadas medidas de seguridad, el señor Flinkman les proporcionará la tecnología necesaria para esta misión.-_

_Bien, si miran esta pantalla ...- Dijo Marshall._

_Señor Flinkman- Dijo Kendall con autoridad. – Aún no he terminado.-_

_Lo siento, se señor Kendall.-_

_Entrarán en el almacén y detendrán a Sloane y a toda aquella persona que se encuentre con él, así mismo quiero de vuelta todos los objetos de Rambaldi que han sido robados. ¿Entendido?-_

_Creo haber entendido que quiere que los objetos de vuelta, con el debido respeto Señor, esta misión es descabellada, es una misión suicida.-_

_Agente Vaughn, no le he pedido su opinión, limítese a cumplir lo que se le ha ordenado._

_Tiene razón el Agente Vaughn¿capturar a Sloane y recuperar los objetos de Rambaldi? Es de locos. – Dijo Jack en defensa de Vaughn._

_Usted tuvo en su mano la oportunidad de dirigir esta oficina de la CIA, limítese a cumplir mis órdenes y cállese la boca. – contestó Kendall. – Señor Marshall no tenemos todo el día.-_

_Lo, lo siento, como antes me dijo que cerrara la boca pues ... –_

_Vengan Marshall- Le dijo Sydney con dulzura._

_Bien, si miran esta pantalla, este es el almacén donde Sloane está escondido, como pueden comprobar en esta imagen vía satélite tomada con infrarrojos, la zona está delimitada perimétricamente con sensores de movimiento y con una alambrada de alto voltaje, así mismo, el perímetro cuenta con cámaras de visión nocturna cada 200 metros, las cuales pueden girar un ángulo de 360°, lo cual no deja demasiado margen de movimiento, en esta otra foto podemos apreciar que el almacén tiene cargas explosivas de C4, conectadas a sensores de movimiento, una simple mosca podría hacerlas estallas, también hemos visto apostados en la azotea tiradores armados hasta los dientes.-_

_¡Quiere que entremos ahí?- Preguntó Sydney con incredulidad._

_Eso es Agente Bristow, quiero que entren ahí y cumplan con la misión que se les ha encomendado.- Contestó Kendall._

_Bien, esto es lo que haréis, llevaréis este aparatito que parece una pinza para tender la ropa y lo pondréis en la valla eléctrica, esto permitirá desactivar durante 10 minutos la corriente eléctrica permitiéndoos pasar, a efectos de los hombres de Sloane, no habrá corte alguno de electricidad, ya que esta pinza solo corta la corriente de una porción de la alambrada, utilizaréis este láser de alta precisión para cortarla, además las cámaras funcionan con la electricidad de las vallas, la pinza creará una pantalla con la última imagen que han transmitido las cámaras, así pues no tendréis problema alguno con ellas. El siguiente obstáculo que tendréis serán los detectores de movimiento, debéis encontrar el receptor principal neutralizarlo con este pequeño botón, produce una onda electromagnética que engañará al detector, permitiéndoos el paso, pero solo dura 40 segundos, deberéis ser muy rápidos. Para los francotiradores no os puedo dar nada, pero podéis llevaros estas canicas, tienen un potente gas somnífero, son como las que usan los ninjas, las tiráis al suelo y zass, en cuestión de segundos todas las personas y animales que haya en un radio de 200 metros, caerán dormidos a vuestros pies, para que a vosotros no os pase lo mismo, os comeréis estos caramelos, saben a limón, pero contienen el antídoto.-_

_Eres un genio Marshall.- Le dice Sydney._

_Gra. Gracias por el halago, más viniendo de ti.-_

_Bien, para poder salir, deberéis cortar la corriente de todo el edificio, este edificio está segmentado por secciones, debéis cortar la corriente eléctrica de la zona exterior y vuestros problemas para salir se habrán acabado, ya que desconectaréis todo, sensores de movimiento, y alambrada.-_

_Y que hay de las cargas de C4.- Preguntó Vaughn._

_Es imposible saber que tipo de bombas son, mi consejo es que observéis con detenimiento la bomba, pero apuesto lo que queráis a que son como las que Sloane utilizaba para proteger el SD-6, cargas de C4 con sensor de presión y de movimiento, por rayos láser, en este tipo de bombas, el sensor de presión solo es un engaño, lo que hace estallar la bomba es el láser.-_

_No os fiéis de lo que veáis, Sloane es un perro viejo, y no caerá en la misma trampa más de una vez, es posible que haya cambiado el modus operandi, antes de intentar nada, aseguraros de que la bomba es como la que Marshall os ha descrito.- Dijo Jack._

_No tan deprisa Jack, tú también vas, te encargarás de la coordinación de la misión, estarás en la comunicación en el lugar de la misión, Tippin., usted le ayudará- Ordenó Kendall._

_Esta es su venganza ¿verdad, sabe tan bien como yo que esta es una misión suicida, nos va a meter en la guarida del lobo cuando el lobo está dentro._

_Tómeselo como quiera, realmente me da igual, en marcha, salen en una hora, vayan a cambiarse._

**Fin del Flashback**

Agente Bristow, el video deja muy claro que el Director Kendall no les ha dicho en ningún momento que colaborarían con el FBI en esta misión, retiro las acusaciones que he realizado contra usted anteriormente, le aseguro que este asunto será investigado concienzudamente.- Dijo el Director Adjunto Walters.

No espero menos de ustedes. Pueden retirarse, la CIA aún tiene que continuar con el interrogatorio.- Dijo Brener.

Procederemos con la investigación por otro lado, gracias por todo, les mantendremos informados.- Dice el Agente Walters, mientras sale acompañado por el resto de Agentes del FBI.

Bien agente Bristow, repetiré la pregunta que le he formulado justo cuando nos han traído esta prueba crucial para la investigación. Sabemos que está usted embarazada. ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?-

Creo que no importa quien es el padre de mi hijo, no tengo por qué decirlo.-

Está usted admitiendo entonces que está ¿embarazada?-

Si.-

Agente Bristow, que relación existe entre usted y el Agente Vaughn, tarde o temprano descubriremos la verdad, y me gustaría oírla de su propia boca, aprecio a su padre, creo que él debería ser quien dirigiera esta oficina, es un gran hombre.- Dijo Brener.

Por qué tanto interés en saber que relación tengo con el Agente Vaughn, creo que está demasiado claro que estoy atada emocionalmente a él.-

Queremos oírlo de su propia boca.-

Hace un año, el Agente Vaughn y yo decidimos guardar silencio sobre nuestra vida privada. Hablaré solamente si mi padre está presente en la sala.- Amenazó Sydney.

Está bien, que pase Jack Bristow.- Ordenó Brener.

Jack entra en la sala de interrogatorios acompañado de una mujer.

Pero que es esto. Que hace ella aquí, está aliada con Sloane.-

Hola Sydney, yo también me alegro de verte.- Dijo Irina.

Que haces aquí.-

Tengo que explicarte una cosa, yo he visto como Sloane disparaba a Michael, y ya he declarado, le han exonerado de haber disparado a su hermano. Sydney, siempre he sido Agente doble para el MI6, estaba infiltrada en el KGB, por orden de mi gobierno y en colaboración con la CIA, si, he nacido en Rusia, pero sólo he vivido allí los 3 primeros años de mi vida, y mi misión siempre ha sido seguir los pasos de Sloane, y que mejor que hacer valer una antigua alianza para conseguirlo.- Dijo Irina.

Incluso matar.- Dijo Sydney.

Sydney, aquello es el pasado, ahora es el futuro, tú futuro y el de mi futuro nieto.-

O Nieta. El pasado siempre estará presente, el único modo de comprender el futuro es entendiendo el pasado, pasando por el presente. No justifiques tus buenas obras, no va contigo.- Dijo Sydney con rabia.

Agente Bristow¿podemos seguir, hemos accedido a sus peticiones, su padre está presente.-

Está bien¿quieren oírlo? El Agente Vaughn es mi marido desde hace un año, y si, el Agente Vaughn es el padre de mi hijo. ¿Contentos?.-

Agente Bristow, usted y el Agente Vaughn han violado una de las reglas primordiales de esta Agencia, la cual prohíbe las relaciones sentimentales entre sus agentes, y eso se castiga con la perdida de status dentro de la agencia, así como la reducción del nivel de seguridad en la misma. Lo siento, pero las normas son las normas, y han de cumplirse. Se les comunicará su sanción lo antes posible.-

¿Sabe? Al fin respiro tranquila, porque ese secreto cada día se hacía más difícil de esconder, una de las frases preferidas de mi marido es "al cuerno con las normas", y yo también digo lo mismo, "al cuerno con esas estúpidas normas que impiden que dos personas que están enamoradas, puedan ser felices juntos. No hace falta ningún castigo para nosotros dos, porque he decidido presentar mi renuncia, dejo la Agencia, presentaré mi carta de renuncia lo antes posible ante Devlin, así solucionaremos este asunto de la mejor manera posible, ustedes serán felices porque este asunto no saldrá a la luz, y yo seré feliz, porque podré llevar una vida tranquila junto con mi hijo y espero que junto a mi marido. Otra cosa, miren a su alrededor, observen por un momento las vidas de los agentes de las distintas oficinas de la CIA en el país, y verán que mi caso y el del Agente Vaughn no es el único, esas personas no han tenido aún el valor suficiente como para decidir quebrantar las normas, ustedes son unos tecnócratas, se esconden detrás de un estúpido papel, en el cual está escrita una estúpida ley, prohibiendo que personas que se aman puedan ser felices por falta de valor, falta de valor para decirle al mundo entero cuanto se aman, valor para aguantar el día a día, sabiendo que esa persona te corresponde, pero no pudiendo estar junto a ella por lo escrito ese trozo de papel. No me arrepiento de haber roto el protocolo, porque estoy junto al hombre al que amo, y en 7 meses seremos padres. No me arrepentiré jamás de haber dejado la CIA, porque mi familia es lo más importante para mi, siempre he deseado tener una familia, porque yo jamás la he tenido, y que mejor orgullo que formarla yo misma, y puedo prometer ante lo más sagrado que poseo, la vida de mi marido y de mi futuro hijo o hija, que por muy mal que vayan las cosas jamás les abandonaré, jamás. Muchas de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina han asistido a nuestra boda, y muchos me han dicho que ojalá tuvieran nuestro valor para quebrantar las normas.- Argumentó Sydney.

¿Ya ha terminado, está bien, no levantaré acta de este asunto por el momento, quiero la carta de su renuncia sobre la mesa de Devlin en el plazo de una semana. Se levanta la reunión, puede irse Agente Bristow, ahh, otra cosa, deseo de todo corazón que su marido se recupere lo antes posible. Su padre y yo hemos sido grandes amigos.- Dijo Brener, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Gracias.- contestó Sydney.

Will, se me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima al contar toda la verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la conciencia tan tranquila.-

Hace mucho tiempo que deberíais haber dicho que estabais casados, se hubiera evitado todo esto.- Dijo Will.

Es verdad. Pero hay veces que cuando nos damos cuenta de los errores es demasiado tarde.

Todo en esta vida tiene solución Sydney, por mucho que cueste dar la cara, todo se puede solucionar, todo excepto la muerte.- Contestó Will.

**Hospital de la CIA.**

**3 Semanas después.**

Ehhh, ya era hora de que te despertaras. Ya pensaba que tendríamos que ir a buscar a una princesa para que te besara, pero no era buena idea, nos faltaban los 7 enanitos.– dijo Weiss bromeando.

Eric, cállate. Ya tengo a mi princesa.- Dijo Vaughn débilmente, que aún seguía lleno de cables y con una cánula de oxígeno en la nariz.

Vale, vale¿chicos? He de irme, tengo sesión de rehabilitación, y hay una enfermera guapísima, creo que he encontrado a la futura señora Weiss.

¿Cuántas futuras señoras Weiss van?- Preguntó Sydney.

Me voy antes de que esta conversación derive en otra cosa. – Dijo Weiss saliendo por la puerta.

¿Eric?.-

Hola Jack¿Marie? Cada día estás mas guapa.- Dice Eric dándole un beso en la mejilla a Marie, la madre de Vaughn.

Veo que sigues siendo tan pelota Eric, pero lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa. – Dijo Marie Vaughn a Eric mientras éste se alejaba. - Michael, tienes visita.-

Hola Mike.-

¡Billy, siento, siento haberte disparado.- Dijo Vaughn.

Tranquilo Mike, no he venido a culparte, solo he venido a decirte, que tú no has tenido la culpa.

¿Se puede, acabo de ver como una enfermera le ha dado una bofetada a Eric¿su futura esposa?. Hola Mike.- Dice Bridget Vaughn.

Hola Bri.-

Si me disculpan, he de ver a mi paciente¿les importaría salir un momento al pasillo?- dijo el médico.

Syd¿cómo está?.- pregunto Marie Vaughn.

Muy débil, pero según dijo el médico es normal, la pérdida de sangre fue muy grande. Pero se recuperará. Aunque le llevará mucho tiempo.

¿Hay rastro de quien nos disparó?- preguntó Billy.

Bueno a decir verdad a ti te disparó tú hermano, pero a Michael le disparó el propio Sloane, esta mañana todo su grupo ha caído, gracias a la colaboración de Irina Derevko, Sloane y su ayudante Sark están en estos momentos en una celda de máxima seguridad en el campamento Harris.- dijo Jack Bristow.

¿Cómo¿Han capturado a Sloane?- preguntó una sorprendida Sydney.

Sí cariño, han capturado a Sloane, y todo gracias a tú madre.-

Ella no es mi madre, puede haberme dado la vida y se lo agradezco, incluso le daré las gracias por habernos ayudado, pero nunca sentiré por ella algo más que simple gratitud.-

Ya podéis pasar, pero no estén demasiado tiempo, el Agente Vaughn se encuentra demasiado débil aún, y debe descansar.- Dijo el médico.

Mark, eras uno de los mejores amigos de Bill, quiero que me digas la verdad¿se recuperará completamente?- preguntó Marie Vaughn.

Es posible que arrastre alguna secuela durante un tiempo, como falta de movilidad, falta de concentración, pero si, se recuperará completamente, solo necesita mucho descanso, y mucho cariño, el apoyo de la familia es fundamental, y ese apoyó sé que lo tiene. Más tarde vendrá una enfermera y le administrará un sedante para que pueda dormir, ahora si me disculpáis tengo más pacientes a los que atender. Billy, en media hora te quiero de vuelta en tú habitación, órdenes de tú médico.-

Por cierto¿dónde está mi otro hijo? Ese hijo que trabaja en este mismo hospital y que sólo viene a casa a dormir o a por su tabla de surf.- preguntó Marie.

Ohhh, le he visto antes con Eric, iban detrás de una enfermera.- Dijo Bri.

Tal para cual. Donde va Eric van Jon y Michael, y donde va Michael el resto le sigue.- dijo Bri riéndose.

Os veré luego, si veo a Jon le diré que habéis preguntado por él. Adiós.- Diciendo esto el doctor Mark Carson se retira.

Volvamos adentro. – dijo Marie.

Adivina, Eric y Jon van detrás de la misma enfermera.- le dice Sydney a Vaughn.

Jon tiene las de ganar, es más guapo que Eric, aunque Eric tiene algo que atrae mucho.-Dijo Bri.

Bri, a ti siempre te gustó Eric.- Dijo Billy.

Si, es posible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó Bri a Vaughn.

El médico dice que tendré que estar aquí encerrado un mínimo de 3 semanas. Escucha Billy, siento el haberte disparado, es posible que lo haya hecho de manera inconsciente, pero eso no borra el que lo haya hecho, siempre estará presente en mi cabeza, pude haberte matado, y si lo hubiera hecho no podría vivir lo suficiente para perdonármelo.-

Mike, no es culpa tuya, en serio, estoy bien, Jon dice que en una semana podré irme para casa. Además, creo que después de lo que has pasado, estás más que perdonado, nos has hecho sufrir bastante, sobretodo a esta hermosa mujer con la cual estás casado.- Dijo Bill.

Si, creo que lleva con ganas de decirte algo mucho tiempo.- Dice Eric entrando por la puerta, acompañado de Will y Jonathan, el hermano pequeño de Vaughn.

Eric, siempre tienes que estropear las sorpresas.- Le dice Will.

Forma parte de su carácter.- Contesta Bri.

Hola, hermosa Bri, como ha amanecido usted hoy.-

¿Veis? Si este osito es un encanto, cuando salgas de aquí te invito a cenar. ¿Aceptas?-

Como no voy a aceptar la proposición de una hermosa damisela, y más tratándose de la más hermosa de todas. Acepto.- Dijo Weiss.

Al pobre acaban de darle calabazas, en cuento a mi, tengo una cita con una hermosa enfermera la semana que viene.- Dijo Jonathan Vaughn triunfalmente.

Michael, tenemos dos noticias que darte, bueno tres mejor que dos.- dice Sydney. -¿papá?-

Noticia número uno: Kendall ha sido suspendido por negligencia, al no comunicarnos que el FBI iba a participar en la misión. Os estaréis preguntando por qué lo hizo, bien, la explicación es realmente sencilla, quería llevarse el mérito de ser la persona que capturase a Sloane, al parecer estaba en la lista de ascensos del FBI, pero no era el favorito, pensó que la captura de uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo le daría la llave para ese ascenso. No le importó poner a la CIA en peligro.

Noticia número dos: Hemos detenido a Sloane y a Sark gracias a la ayuda de Irina Derevko.

Y la noticia número tres, es mejor que te la dé Sydney.- dijo Jack.

Y no por estar en el número tres es la peor, Vau, Michael, vamos a ser padres dentro de 7 meses, estoy embarazada.-

¿Qué¿padres, Syd, eso es fantástico. Sin duda alguna es la mejor noticia de todas.

He tenido que contarles que tú y yo estamos casados, no me ha quedado otra salida, he renunciado a mi cargo en la Agencia.

¿Estás segura?- preguntó Vaughn.

En mi vida he estado más segura de nada.-

Sydney, a decir verdad, la Agencia ha rechazado tú renuncia, han dictaminado, que después de todo lo que vosotros dos habéis hecho, con la caída del SD-6 y de La Alianza, esa falta no tiene la menor importancia, además han revocado la norma que prohíbe las relaciones sentimentales entre miembros de la Agencia. Les he dicho que te haría llegar su propuesta. Que me dices¿sigues en la Agencia?.-

No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo.-

Bien¿chicos? Creo que debemos seguir la fiesta en la habitación de Billy, Michael necesita descansar. Enviaré a una enfermera para que te ponga un sedante, así podrás dormir.- Dijo Jon.

Todos se van de la habitación que ocupa Vaughn, dejándolo solo con Sydney, Jack y Will se van al centro de operaciones, y Weiss se dirige a ver a Dixon, que poco a poco va recuperándose, estaba acompañado de sus dos hijos y de sus padres y hermanos.

Padres.- Dice Vaughn.

Padres. – le responde Sydney.

Syd¿te das cuenta de la que se nos viene encima? Cuidar de un niño.

O niña, quiero que sea una niña, estoy deseándolo.-

Yo prefiero un niño, pero a fin de cuentas tengo pensado enseñar a mi futura hija a jugar al hockey. Te quiero.- Dice Vaughn.

Yo también te quiero Vaughn.-

Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.-

Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.- responde Sydney.

Sydney se inclina ante la cama de su marido y le da un tierno y apasionado beso. Es el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una nueva y esperanzadora etapa.

**FIN**


End file.
